Existing printing systems require use of an external power adapter, e.g., an AC/DC power supply, to provide power to a printer in addition to a data cable, e.g., a universal serial bus (USB) cable, to transmit data to/from the printer and the computer system. Multiple cables and additional power units are required and cable management cannot be optimized. If a user needs to relocate the computer system or the printer, the user needs to unplug the USB cable and power unit and cable and carry the printer to a new location and reconnect the printer to the computer system. Multiple cables increase both the cost and weight of the printer and/or the computer system.